


Magic Class

by MiniNephthys



Category: Riviera: The Promised Land, Yggdra Union
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which students think they can actually outperform their substitute teacher.  Lolno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Class

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feralphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralphoenix/gifts).



The substitute magic class teacher is a small thing, barely any taller than Lina, with his eyes covered. "Now then. My name is Nessiah. Your regular teacher has given me free reign to create assignments as I see fit for the duration of my stay as she recovers, so I hope you'll get used to how I run things."

The class looks disinterested.

Nessiah smiles and continues. "Our assignment for today will be a duel against me. This will be a completely optional assignment, worth only bonus points towards your grade. The duel is worth ten points, if you lose."

A few eyebrows raise amongst the students, Serene's amongst them.

"If you win, I will give you an automatic A for everything else I assign the class. I highly doubt your regular teacher will be looking too closely at my paperwork after she returns from her hospital trip." Nessiah covers his mouth and giggles. "Duels will be ended on my mark, with my decision as to who the victor was. You will not be allowed to forfeit immediately for the ten points without making an attempt... Who would like to volunteer?"

Serene considers while a few hands shoot up. Magic is her worst class, so an automatic A would be a lifesaver, but then again, magic is her worst class... Oh well. She raises her hand.

Nessiah counts. "Twelve hands. Very well. I've reserved the outer field for this occasion. Those who raised their hands, to the front of the line."

The students buzz amongst themselves as they shuffle outside. When they get there, Serene is fifth in line, right after Fia; Fia takes every bonus assignment.

Mizer confidently takes his place facing Nessiah. As requested, a student who had not volunteered counts down from five. The moment he finishes, Mizer begins chanting a spell for a thunderbolt.

He never finishes, because Nessiah is faster with bringing out a small army of undead which more than disrupts his concentration. Nessiah leans back and watches as the skeletons tear into Mizer, and after a minute of Mizer squeaking and flailing uselessly, Nessiah raises his hand.

"End of duel," he says. The skeletons disappear. "A completely disappointing show. Even from you, I'd hoped for better. Ten points, as promised."

Mizer slinks off the battleground. Cierra replaces him.

When the countdown finishes this time, many of the skeletons that appear are blasted away by fire. Cierra prepares another spell that destroys most of the next wave of skeletons. And the next. Quickly, though, it's obvious that so many spells in quick succession is tiring her out, and what's more obvious is that she can't target the whole wave in every attack. As the skeletons surround her, Nessiah raises his hand again.

"End of duel." The skeletons disappear and Cierra breathes a sigh of relief. "Better. Prepared for my summoning, you thought to target where you knew I was going to bring my skeletons instead of me on your first attack. However, you simply don't have the firepower to keep up with me. Ten points."

Cierra leaves the battleground with her head held high. Roswell comes up next.

Even more skeletons appear this time, and it's apparent quickly that some of them are under Roswell's control. Weaker ones and less in number. Roswell assists them with his own blasts of energy, but his forces are still destroyed, and after he's attacked by a few skeletons fiercely enough to disrupt any chance of spellcasting, Nessiah dismisses his minions.

"End of duel. Defeating me at my own game would require you to be more skillful than me at my own game, and I'm afraid you're simply not. For a student, you are quite talented, however. Ten points."

Fia comes up next. Serene notices that she's holding something in her pocket.

When the skeletons appear this time, Fia takes a breath, and pulls out a card with one hand while holding a rosary in the other.

"Sage wielding the holy scepter of war, let thy light shield the weak. Evil ones, begone!"

The resulting light wipes out the army of skeletons. Nessiah claps.

"You would use Shield Barrier to extend the duration of Banishment so that I can't summon more undead to replace the first... how creative," he says.

"Thank you, sir," Fia answers with a smile. "Then, have I-"

"However."

A burst of flame erupts from the ground near her. The fire strikes true, and as Fia screeches, Nessiah raises his hand. "Assuming that I have only one method of attack would be a mistake, and devoting all of the energy from Shield Barrier to Banishment leaves it unable to serve its original purpose. Nonetheless, a truly inventive method of defense. Ten points."

Fia bows and exits, making sure the fires are out on her clothes. Serene takes her place.

...Man. She's not sure if she likes this substitute teacher or really wants to hit him.


End file.
